


Viejos conocidos en Los Angeles

by poma



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poma/pseuds/poma
Summary: Kaede Rukawa consigue entrar en una universidad americana, el primer paso para jugar en la NBA. Comparte equipo con un antiguo rival, Akira Sendoh. Poco a poco, Rukawa se abrirá y empezará a pensar no solo en el baloncesto.Fujima y Mitsui también entran en acción.





	1. El encuentro

 

Rukawa no quería estudiar pero era la única forma de seguir jugando al baloncesto y crecer, hasta llegar a ser un profesional. Por este motivo, se esforzó y durmió menos de lo habitual durante los últimos meses para ir a la biblioteca y sacarse la secundaria con buenas notas, especialmente en la asignatura de inglés. Si el objetivo era jugar en la NBA, tenía que entrar en una universidad americana. Ya sabía que algunos de sus contrincantes habían ido a estudiar en California y él no podía ser la excepción. Así que lo logró y mejor de lo que esperaba, pudo escoger entre distintas universidades, ya que distintas instituciones estadounidenses se habían fijado en la nueva promesa nipona: Kaede Rukawa. Él no dudó y escogió UCLA. ¿El motivo? Su potente equipo de baloncesto y, especialmente, un jugador japonés que también estaba allí. Rukawa tenía su número de teléfono, pero no le quiso decir que, por primera vez (y con excepción de la selección), jugarían juntos. Y es que Rukawa seguía siendo un chico solitario. 

Llegó a Los Angeles y fue directamente en taxi hasta el campus. Gracias a la beca que le habían dado y a que su familia tenía dinero, se estaría en una habitación individual, algo no muy habitual entre los estudiantes. Lo único que tendría que compartir era la cocina. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar a jugar, pero los entrenamientos de los nuevos no empezaban hasta la segunda semana de clases. Según le comentaron antes de fichar, solo había tres jugadores nuevos, siendo él el único extranjero. De hecho, el equipo lo formaban americanos, un europeo y otro japonés, a parte de él. Era extraño que hubieran jugadores de Japón en la liga universitaria, pero en los últimos tres años había habido un boom. 

Durmió 15 horas seguidas hasta que escuchó que había ruido en el pasillo. De mal humor abrió su puerta, cuando un chico más alto que él le informó que había una fiesta para conocer a los estudiantes nuevos de la residencia. “Ni de coña voy”, pensó. Pero no podía ser maleducado de buenas a primeras, así que se limitó a decir “Ya tengo planes, a la próxima vez. Yo me llamo Rukawa y juego al baloncesto”, dijo antes de cerrar. Como ya estaba despierto, decidió ir a correr por el enorme campus. Nadie lo conocería y podría ir con las pintas que quisiera. Cogió la primera camiseta que encontró entre sus maletas, unos pantalones largos y las zapatillas de baloncesto. Después de correr durante 20 minutos, descansó un rato en un banco y se dedicó a ver pasar lo que serían sus compañeros de universidad. La verdad es que los estudios no le motivaban mucho pero necesitaba aprobarlo todo a la primera para seguir con la beca deportiva. Si no, tendría que regresar a casa y con pocas posibilidades de jugar nunca en la NBA. No se lo podría permitir. 

“Tendría que decirle que finalmente entré...”, pero desconocía el por qué le daba vergüenza contárselo al que ahora sería su compañero. Ya hacía un mes que lo sabía y aún no le había llamado. No quería pensar que solo había escogido la universidad para jugar con él y no contra él. Le escribiría al llegar a la habitación. 

(...)

“¡Hola Sendoh! No pensé en decírtelo antes. Estaremos al mismo equipo, ya he llegado a Los Angeles. ¿Nos vemos pronto?”, le escribió. Esperaba la respuesta de su compañero, ya que estaba en línia. Su sorpresa fue al leer la respuesta: “Lo sé desde el momento en que te llamaron. Esperaba tu mensaje hace un mes”. 

¿Se habría enfadado? Una persona normal se hubiera ofendido, pero Sendoh era como él, solo le importaba el baloncesto. Aunque la verdad es que era obvio que ya lo sabría… eran 15 jugadores en el equipo, era normal que ya supiera quiénes eran los nuevos. 

“Oye Sendoh, quieres tomar algo después de la cena. Así me explicas lo que tengo que saber del equipo… y de la facultad”. La respuesta fue clara: “Mañana por la tarde, hoy voy a una fiesta”. “OK”. 

¿Sería la misma fiesta que le habían invitado? Ya sería mucha casualidad. Ahora se sentía mal, Sendoh le había ayudado a escoger y precisamente él era uno de los motivos para escoger UCLA… 

(...)

Se despertó a las 9 de la mañana, quería aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones. Bajó a desayunar a la cantina, ante la atenta mirada de los estudiantes que aún estaban allí. Al no tener más noticias del que había sido su rival hace años, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

“Sendoh, ¿quedamos a las cuatro enfrente del pabellón de baloncesto?” La respuesta fue rápida: “Allí nos vemos y bienvenido”. Esta última palabra cogió a Rukawa desprevenido. Se podría incluso considerar que después de compartir vestuario con la selección sub20 durante tres años eran amigos, pero él no era una persona de amigos, al menos, hasta ahora. 

A las 4 menos cinco minutos, Rukawa ya estaba delante del pabellón. Tenía muchas ganas de entrar y empezar a jugar, pero aún quedaban unos días. 

“Hey tío! Ya me lo podrías haber dicho antes que serías uno de los míos”, dijo Sendoh al llegar con un tono disgustado. “La verdad es que estuve súper excitado cuando me dijeron que venías a la universidad y esperaba tu llamada. Al ver que no decías nada, pensé que estabas enfadado… o que te habías rajado. Pero aquí está, Kaede Rukawa”.  
“Te tendría que haber dicho algo, pero ya me conoces. Lo siento”, se limitó a contestar Rukawa, dejando a Sendoh perplejo de que su ahora compañero le pidiera perdón.  
“No te preocupes, son muchas emociones las que debes sentir desde que te decidiste. ¡Bienvenido a UCLA, Kaede! ¡Juntos ganaremos un título, seguro! Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vives? ¿Lejos del pabellón?  
“Obviamente que no, vivo a la residencia más próxima, la de allí. 5 minutos andando rápido”.  
“¡Espera! ¿Y a qué habitación? Yo estoy en la 114” dijo Sendoh viendo la cara de shock de Rukawa.  
“No puede ser. ¿Compartimos cocina? Yo estoy en la 115”.  
“Pues sí, jajajaja. Te deben haber metido junto al otro japonés de la residencia para que te sientes más como en casa. Vaya, vaya. No seas sucio, que sino me enfadaré”.  
“No tengo la intención de cocinar nada”, contestó el más joven. 

Sendoh le enseñó el campus, le habló de los compañeros de equipo y le dio recomendaciones. Rukawa no quería hacer turismo, ya conocía la ciudad ya que había venido antes con su familia. Le interesaba saber más del equipo. Como los dos vivían en la misma residencia, llegaron juntos.

“Hola Akira! ¿Conoces al nuevo?”, dijo el enorme chico que ayer invitó a Rukawa a la fiesta.  
“Pues sí, Ryan. ¡Jugamos juntos en la selección y en secundaria fue mi rival número uno! Ahora también está en el equipo, ya lo conocerás aunque dudo que te diga muchas palabras”. 

El inglés de Sendoh es perfecto.

“Hola, encantado. Perdona por si ayer contesté borde… era el jet lag. ¿Juegas en el equipo?”  
“No, no… Soy ayudante de fisioterapeuta. Pero vengo a muchos entrenamientos. Bueno, ¡nos vamos viendo!”  
“Hasta la próxima”. 

Volvieron a quedar los dos juntos.

“Por cierto Kaede, ¿Sakuragi qué ha hecho? De tu instituto solo he seguido la pista de Mitsui que, como sabes, también está por aquí”  
“Sakuragi dejó el baloncesto después de ganar el último Torneo Nacional. Del Shohoku que conociste tú, solo Mitsui y Miyagi han seguido. Ryota está en Japón. ¿Quedas con Mitsui, a veces?”, preguntó Rukawa sorprendido.  
“Bueno, sí. Ya sabes que él no está en Los Angeles, pero sí amigos en común. Y los viene a ver”. 

Rukawa quedó pensativo… ¿amigos en común? Tendría que ser algún jugador japonés… pero solo eran Sendoh y él en UCLA. Quizá en otras universidades de Los Angeles había algún jugador… ¿pero quién?

“De hecho, mañana veo a Mitsui, que coincidimos a una fiesta por la tarde. ¡Vente y lo saludas! Ya le dije que habías entrado a mi universidad… y se alegró. Además, conocerás a más gente de la fiesta”.  
“¿Ah sí? Bueno, sí, ya lo veré mañana”. Respondió Rukawa, antes de entrar en su habitación. Él no era social pero antes de viajar a Estados Unidos se obligó a hacer un mínimo de vida social. No quería hacer amigos, lo único que quería era convertirse en una estrella del baloncesto, pero también quería tener conocidos en la zona. 

(Continuará)


	2. La fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendoh invita a Rukawa a una fiesta, donde habrá dos japoneses más que juegan al baloncesto y con quien el exShohoku ha jugado. La fiesta abrirá los ojos a Rukawa en temas personales.

A Rukawa le despertaron los golpes a la puerta de su habitación. Lo primero que pensó era qué pesados estos americanos. Después se dió cuenta que los golpes provenían de la puerta que daba a la cocina y que le estaban llamando por su nombre. Tenía que ser Sendoh. 

“¿Qué quieres, Akira? Ya sabes que me gusta dormir”  
“Tío, pensé que habías cambiado. Bueno, a las 3 saldré en coche para ir a la fiesta. ¿Vienes conmigo? Es de aquí dos horas. Duermes un montón!”  
“Vale, en dos horas nos vemos. Y oye, ¿tengo que traer algo? ¿puedo ir vestido de deporte?”  
“Hahahaha, claro tonto. Puedes ir vestido como te dé la gana. Y no, ya he avisado a Mitsui que no compraremos nada. Que invite él”.

(...)

Ante la sorpresa de Sendoh, Rukawa llamó a su puerta a las 2.45 ya preparado para irse. Estuvo callado hasta subir al coche. 

Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Cómo es que Mitsui parece que sea el anfitrión?  
Mmm… de hecho, vamos a casa de nuestro amigo en común, que estudia en otra universidad de Los Angeles. Y tú lo conoces, Fujima del Shoyo.  
Ostras, no tenía ni idea que fueran amigos, ni que Fujima estudiara aquí.  
Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Kaede. 

Fujima vivía en una casa con piscina, se notaba que venía de una familia con mucho dinero. Antes de bajar del coche, Mitsui ya había llegado donde estaban:

¿Qué pasa Akira? ¿Ha ido bien el verano? Pero bueno, Kaede… ya nos podríais haber avisado que venías… aunque pensándolo bien, a mi no me sorprendió que no nos lo dijeras. A Akira le afectó más. 

Rukawa se limitó a dar explicaciones breves y no se dió cuenta que Sendoh se había sonrojado. Mitsui estudiaba en San Francisco pero parecía que viajaba de vez en cuando a Los Angeles. Mientras hablaban los tres, Fujima fue a saludar efusivamente a Sendoh y también a Rukawa, que quedó perplejo por su simpatía. Solo se habían visto un par de veces, pero nunca habían hablado. Fujima continuó jugando a baloncesto al entrar en la Universidad pero se había centrado en sus estudios de cine. 

“Bueno, de momento sois los primeros. Akira, enséñale si quieres la casa y Hisashi y yo acabamos de prepararlo todo”. 

Había una cosa que se le escapaba a Rukawa. Parecía que Fujima y Mitsui fueran íntimos amigos. De momento no había nadie más en la casa y Mitsui estaba ayudando en todo, mostrándose cariñoso todo el rato. ¿Y si eran pareja? No, seguro que Sendoh lo hubiera dicho en el coche. Pero cuando el ex del Ryonan dijo “y esta es la súper habitación de Kenji y Hisashi”, no hubo duda. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho que eran novios? Ante su cara, Sendoh preguntó:

“¡Sorpresa, eh! No sabías que eran pareja… pues llevan dos años juntos y les va fenomenal. Oye, ¿tienes algo en contra?”  
“Claro que no. Simplemente me ha sorprendido que estuvieran juntos”. 

Vinieron unos quince invitados más, y salieron todos al jardín. Kenji y Hisashi estaban súper cariñosos el uno con el otro. Rukawa no hablaba mucho con los otros, simplemente se limitaba a responder en inglés cuando le preguntaban y se instaló en una silla. Pensaba. Para él, que siempre había puesto el baloncesto como máxima prioridad, no había sitio para el amor. Ni para las amistades. Veía a Mitsui muy contento, satisfecho con su vida, compaginando el baloncesto y su vida amorosa. Lejos quedaba la imagen del primer Mitsui que vio, enojado con la vida y con el baloncesto. Y él, ¿encontraría el amor? Nunca lo había pensado. No le importaba, quería ser una estrella del baloncesto internacional. Lo siguiente, ya llegaría, o no. Era la primera vez que pensaba en las relaciones sentimentales. Desde hacía unos años que tenía un ejército de chicas enamoradas de él, que le animaban partido tras partido, y eso que nunca les había hecho caso. Nunca. Podría haber sido como Hanamichi o Ryota, enamorados perdidos pero él no era así. ¿Y Mistui? Le parecía que tampoco lo era… ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de alguien? Y… ¿desde cuando de un chico? Él nunca se había planteado estar enamorado de una mujer, ni de un hombre. Vivía en una familia abierta, donde uno de los amigos de sus padres era gay y siempre había visto normal su relación. Para él, enamorarse de un chico, aparentemente, no sería un problema. Pero nunca había sentido atracción para nadie, solo para el baloncesto. 

“Rukawa, no has cambiado… tan social como siempre”. Las palabras de Mitsui le habían distraído de sus pensamientos… pero tenía que ser simpático.  
“Ya me conoces, tío. Y.. ya me puedes decir Kaede. Seré sincero contigo, he mejorado el inglés pero aun así no me siento muy seguro. Igualmente, como sabes, me gusta estar solo. Se te ve bien. Me alegro”. 

Mitsui quedó parado de las palabras de Rukawa, nunca le había visto tan… sociable. ¿Habría cambiado un poco? No era para tirar cohetes… pero le había dicho que le llamara por su nombre de pila, le había confesado una inseguridad y se había alegrado por su felicidad. 

“Kaede, siempre me sorprendes. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar conmigo por cualquier cosa, tanto profesional como personal. No hemos hablado mucho, pero me alegré mucho que ficharas por UCLA, no solo porque es un equipazo, pero también porque te vería más. Creo que podemos ser… amigos. Ya sabes que yo estoy en San Francisco, pero vengo casi cada 15 días a Los Angeles. Aquí tengo a Kenji”, dijo, era la primera vez que hablaba de algo personal con Kaede. “Ah, como habrás visto es mi novio, espero que esto no te incomode”.  
“Psé, estúpido. ¿Quién os pensáis que soy? Obviamente no soy tan social como Akira”, contestó señalando a Sendoh que estaba bailando al lado de la piscina, “pero no soy un puto homófobo. Por cierto, estoy contento que estés feliz. Te lo mereces, de verdad”, Mitsui ya no sabía si estaba hablando con el mismo chico que parecía arrogante de hacía dos años… Rukawa era una caja de sorpresas…  
“¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estás Rukawa? ¿Estás bien? Ya hace unos años que me venciste, eh. Y ahora nos encontramos en Los Angeles”. Fujima había aparecido por detrás.  
“Buenas Fujima. Muy bien, muchas gracias por invitarme. Se te ve contento con Hisashi. Me alegro”. Esta respuesta dejó perplejo a Fujima, quien siempre había pensado que Rukawa era antisocial.  
“Puedes venir siempre que quieras. Y tú, ¿tienes novia?”, preguntó ante la atónita mirada de su novio, que nunca había preguntado nada a Rukawa de su vida profesional.  
“No, mi pareja es el balón de baloncesto”.  
“Ya veremos si me dices lo mismo en un par de años, o de meses. Bueno, voy a la piscina”, contestó Fujima antes de irse.  
“Kaede, espero que no te haya molestado el comentario de Kenji. Siempre pregunta mucho”.  
“Hisashi, obviamente no me ha molestado. En el Shohoku no tenía amigos, bueno, nunca he tenido amigos, pero sé hablar. El baloncesto es mi prioridad, pero quizá me estoy dando cuenta que tener gente con quién hablar de otras cosas me irá bien en todos los sentidos. Por esto estoy agradecido a Sendoh, quién me ha dicho que me ayudaría en todo lo que sea en el equipo y la universidad, y a ti y a Fujima por invitarme. No quiero ser conocido como el chico antisocial estrella de baloncesto. Gracias por hacérmelo fácil. Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho ni a ti ni a Akira que venía a California”. 

Mitsui ya no sabía si el alcohol le estaba pasando factura porque no se creía que Rukawa estuviera tan… sociable y sincero. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que Kaede, a pesar de demostrar una seguridad abrumadora en la cancha, era un tipo inseguro. El baloncesto había sido su refugio y protección. En realidad, debía ser un chico guapo, joven y talentoso, pero con inseguridades. Le quería ayudar. 

“Me sorprendes, Kaede. Y positivamente. Yo ya te considero un amigo, así que no vayas por el mundo diciendo que no tienes amigos. Y Kenji, con lo simpático y abierto, seguro que también lo piensa. Sin dejarme a Sendoh, que está muy ilusionado con tu llegada, a nivel deportivo pero también personal. Creo que él también te considera un amigo. Así que hoy saldrás de aquí con tres amigos con quien confiar”. 

Ambos se quedaron mirando el resto de personas, hablando y bailando mientras bebían cerveza, o se bañaban en la piscina. Mitsui se quedó embobado mirando el cuerpazo de su novio y Rukawa estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su excompañero del Shohoku. Mitsui le obligó a ir con los otros en la piscina. Una vez allí, Rukawa no tenía bañador y se limitó a estar al lado, mirando como los otros se bañaban. Pero Mitsui, lo tiró a la piscina con la ropa. Lejos de enfadarse, se alegró… así podría socializarse más rápido con el resto, aunque el primero que le fue a ver fue Sendoh. Y Rukawa… se alegró más de lo que hubiera pensado.

(Continuará). 


	3. El primer entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del primer entrenamiento, Rukawa y Sendoh van a cenar juntos. Rukawa descubre cosas que no pensaba.

Pasaron dos semanas larguísimas para Rukawa, tenía demasiadas ganas de empezar los entrenamientos. Ya conocía a todos los compañeros, Sendoh se había encargado de presentarle los jugadores y a la mayoría del equipo técnico. Todos parecían muy simpáticos y eran muy buenos en la cancha. Lo primero que pensó Rukawa es que le costaría más de lo que pensaba ser titular pero por ello tenía más ganas de jugar. 

Como acostumbraba a pasar siempre, el primer día fue muy físico y poco balón pudieron tocar, pero Rukawa estaba encantado. La cancha le hacía feliz y el pabellón por dentro impresionaba mucho. Ya se lo imaginaba lleno de espectadores. Rukawa confirmó que el resto del equipo tenía un respeto espectacular a Sendoh, en un año se había convertido en la estrella y en la esperanza del equipo. Evidentemente no era el capitán, pero todos lo escuchaban atentamente. Al salir de las duchas, Sendoh se esperó a Rukawa para regresar juntos a la residencia. El más veterano sugirió ir a cenar juntos a un bar cerca del campus y Rukawa aceptó. Sendoh se había convertido, sin pensarlo, en la única persona que había visto durante días seguidos, aunque siempre acababan hablando de baloncesto. Hoy la cosa cambiaría.

“Por cierto Kaede, has seguido hablando con Hisashi, ¿verdad? Le caes muy bien y también a Fujima. ¿Estuviste bien a la fiesta?”  
“Sí, la verdad es que yo mismo me sorprendí. Me sentí muy a gusto y se les ve muy felices a los dos. Me caen bien. A ver si repetimos pronto”.  
“Vaya, vaya… parece que Estados Unidos están cambiando tu carácter”.  
“En serio, ¿tú también? ¿Crees que soy una persona antisocial a que le importan una mierda las personas?”, contestó enojado el pequeño.  
“Perdona, era una broma. No puedes negar que eres una persona de pocas palabras y un poco solitario”.  
“No, no lo niego. Nunca he tenido amigos. Tampoco los he buscado. Es mi problema, sí”.  
“Perdona Kaede, no quería meterme contigo. Ya sabes que aquí tienes un amigo. Es que somos muy distintos de carácter… pero me caes bien, ya lo sabes”.  
“No pasa nada, pero me molesta que piensen que la gente no me importa. Te voy a ser sincero, Sendoh. A veces me siento el pez raro, nunca he hablado con gente de mi edad de cosas personales. Nunca salgo de fiesta. Soy tímido y me he centrado en el baloncesto. Cambiaría pocas cosas de mi vida, pero lo que cambiaría es mi actitud con la gente. Y con 18 años esto ya me parece casi imposible. Ya sé que no tienes por qué tienes que aguantar esta chapa”.  
“STOP, Kaede”, contestó rápido Sendoh sorprendido de las palabras sinceras de su compañero. “Eres mi amigo, me puedes explicar lo que te preocupa. De hecho, estoy hasta contento que puedas compartirlo conmigo. No puedes decir que no has notado que me preocupo por ti. Así que me puedes hablar de lo que quieras y, si te apetece, te ayudo a ser más abierto…”. 

Rukawa no se esperaba el abrazo cálido que le dio Sendoh al terminar sus palabras. Pensó que era la primera vez que alguien le daba un abrazo fuera de la cancha y que fuera tan sincero. Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir, pero las frenó a tiempo. Y disfrutó del abrazo. Si hace tres años le hubieran dicho que hablaría así con Sendoh no se lo hubiera creído, y el del Ryonan tampoco. 

“Gracias, Akira”.  
“De nada Kaede, desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el pabellón del Ryonan que esperaba poder hablar así contigo. A veces contra los rivales me doy cuenta de quienes podrían ser amigos míos. Y contigo no tuve dudas, aunque me lo has puesto difícil”. 

Estuvieron tres horas en el bar. Cenaron y bebieron unas cuantas cervezas. Sendoh le dijo que durante el curso era mejor no beber muy poco alcohol si quería seguir el ritmo de entrenamientos, pero una excepción se podía hacer. Hablaron de temas muy personales, el alcohol les ayudó a desinhibirse, sobre todo a Rukawa, quien confesó a Sendoh sus inquietudes. 

“Kaede, ya verás como encontrarás novia en menos de un mes y ya no querrás ir a cenar más conmigo”.  
“Lo dudo, Akira, y contigo estoy muy a gusto. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que no has encontrado a ninguna chica?”. Rukawa le preguntó sin pensárselo.  
“Kaede, ¿me lo dices de verdad? Hahah. No me gustan las chicas a mi. Pensaba que lo tenías claro”. 

Rukawa, quedó robotizado. La alegría al saber la respuesta ayudó a Kaede a saber lo que realmente sentía por su compañero. Sentía atracción sexual por él. Nunca le había pasado antes… pero lo único que quería en aquel momento era besar los labios de Sendoh. Quería saborearlos. Se sorprendió a él mismo de lo que hizo después.

(Continuará)  



	4. Toma de contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendoh y Rukawa disfrutan juntos después de la cena...

Rukawa acercó su cabeza a la de Sendoh hasta el punto perfecto de conexión entre sus labios. Fue un beso largo, muy largo, aunque a los dos les supo a poco. Rukawa sintió un placer que, hasta entonces, le había sido completamente desapercibido. Sendoh estaba sorprendido, pero feliz. Desde la última final con el Ryonan, sabía que estaba enamorado de Rukawa. Pero nunca se lo había dicho por miedo, no quería romper su supuesta amistad.

“Gracias por todo, Akira”.  
“No me des las gracias. No quiero tener que dártelas a ti cada vez que te besa de nuevo, si quieres continuar”.

Ambos chicos se besaron cálidamente de nuevo y después se fueron a su residencia. Sin comentárselo al otro, entraron los dos a la habitación de Rukawa. La distancia que habían mantenido durante el paseo, terminó. Ambos se fundieron a abrazos y besos. Rukawa estaba experimentando lo que nunca había sentido. Sendoh, por su parte, disfrutaba del contacto con su compañero pero sabía que Rukawa también era novato en aquello y no quiso liderar. Hasta que el pequeño le susurró “quítame la ropa, por favor. Ya sé que sabes que nunca he hecho nad, pero quiero que me quites la ropa”.

Sendoh, después de escuchar al más joven, pasó al ataque. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, le quitó la camiseta al exShohoku. Saboreó su pecho sin dejar de tocar el abdomen, sentía un placer que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Escuchar los tímidos gemidos de Rukawa era apoteósico, mientras le bajaba los pantalones, dejándole en calzoncillos. No estaba seguro si Rukawa quería más y se limitó a besarle. Él sí que quería más, pero no haría nada que el otro no dijera.

Rukawa contraatacó y desnudó furiosamente al que había sido su contrincante. Se guiaba, al igual que en la cancha, por su intuición. Sendoh disfrutó aún más viendo como el pequeño le quitaba la ropa. Se quedaron los dos en calzoncillos besándose todas las partes del cuerpo. Hasta que Rukawa dijo, “ya nos hemos visto antes lo que hay debajo de los calzoncillos”, y se los quitó. Sendoh se limitó a hacer lo mismo a la expectativa de lo que vendría después.

“Kaede, no quiero hacer nada que mañana te arrepientas”.

“Déjame disfrutar del momento, Akira. Hoy no iremos a más, disfrutemos”.

(Continuará...)


End file.
